The Perfect Murder?
by OrsonWells
Summary: kinda ended up being a weird combo of the Movie Challenge and How To Kill A Doctor. Enjoy!


_**A/N: This fic is kinda odd… it's like a combo of the How To Kill a Doctor fan challenge and the Shenny At The Movies challenge… may not be my best work… enjoy! And I'll be updating and posting some more Shenny one shots in the coming week! (other note: i've got so many shenny fic ideas in my brain and so i figured i'd just write them all out and get them out and post them! if one isn't good, let me know! also this is un-beta'd.)**_

 _ **Also thanks a bunch for all of the support for my fics. I do this for you!**_

* * *

His hand shook and his white knuckled grip loosened. He stumbled back over his own feet and dropped the solid object to the floor with a heavy thud. His eyes dropped to it on the carpet, it was some sort of action figurine. He furrowed the brow as he glanced at the shelf where he had gotten it, he didn't even remember taking it off the shelf. He just did it.

Then his eyes fell on the lifeless body on the floor. A pool of blood had started to form around the head.

The adrenaline wore off and suddenly he was very much aware of what he had just done. He lurched, his lunch about to come up. He steadied himself and shut his eyes. He sniffed and took a deep breath. His eyes looked around the apartment; he had not touched anything… but that statue.

He darted back to it and pulled his handkerchief from his pocket, wiping away any prints; he dropped it back on the floor and then stepped back.

"I wasn't here." Was all he said before he darted to the front door, using his handkerchief covered hand to open and close the door.

"I wasn't here." Leonard figured if he kept saying it enough, it would make it true and this would all go away.

* * *

 _She wasn't sure what had drawn her to him in the first place. He was quiet, tall and awkward. But he'd helped her pick up her groceries from the street when the handle of her bag broke. He saw some of the items and had mentioned how his mom would make a spaghetti dish when he was younger._

 _It started out innocently enough, she asked him to coffee and he had said okay. They talked for hours. He was insanely intelligent, she thought she knew smart (she married It.) but he was far above that. He was that Russell Crowe movie, the way he spoke about his love of science and the universe amazed her. He didn't dumb anything he said down for her, didn't avoid topics, he just spoke._

 _When she told him about herself, her life, how she worked in pharmaceuticals, how she moved from California to New York a year ago… with her husband. He listened to her talk and his big blues eyes watched her intently and with interest._

 _He had called her the next day, asking if she wanted to have lunch._

 _She should have said no._

 _She found herself in his loft, it was filled with science fiction and super hero memorabilia, he collected it, and his place was large and clean._

 _They didn't eat anything fancy, it was grilled cheese and soup and he showed her the original Star Trek series._

 _She kissed him before she left that night. It was just a quick peck on the lips; she was, after all, an affectionate person._

 _She contacted him the next time they spoke; she was going to be home alone all weekend… she should have stayed home._

 _Instead, she found herself in his bed. He was tender and thorough; they stayed there all afternoon, all night, and all morning._

 _She had never felt anything so intense; it was just her and him, together._

 _It wasn't until she left that Sunday afternoon, after a long kiss that begged her to stay; until she stepped through the front door of her condo did she feel guilty._

 _But, like an addict… she didn't stop. And he wasn't going to ask her to leave._

* * *

Penny was distracted. She kept checking her phone. She'd been this way all week. She sat at the kitchen island in the condo. Her wedding present, a condo in New York, from her husband, Leonard. They've lived here for the past year.

She stirred her coffee and stared at her phone. She had an uneasy feeling. Something wasn't right. Why hadn't he called…

Leonard walked into the kitchen, fixing his tie, getting ready to leave for work. "Hey, baby." Leonard said before he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Penny slid her phone away and cleared her throat, "morning, off to work?" she asked with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Yup, leaving a little early, have a presentation to give the board." He said as he grabbed a mug for some coffee.

There had been this tension between them, for a long time, but this past week had been the worst. Penny wondered if he knew. Nevertheless, she played her part of loving wife and that's all he seemed to care about.

A knock on the door burst the awkward quiet of the room. Penny stood up and walked across the living room to the front door.

Leonard watched her, his eyes went to her cellphone. then he furrowed his brow when he saw two men enter his home.

"Leonard, these are detectives from the NYPD." Penny said with questions in her eyes.

"Homicide Detectives. I'm Detective Wolowitz, this is my partner Detective Koothrappali." Det. Wolowitz said as he motioned to the other man wearing a black suit.

Leonard shook their hands and Penny stepped away, back to her coffee and her phone.

"What can I do for you?" Leonard asked. His voice got a little nasally.

"Well, Dr. Hofstadter, your name came up in an investigation." Det. Wolowitz said.

"Wh-what um… you said you're with homicide?" Leonard asked.

Det. Koothrappali nodded.

"Well let me cut to the chase, do you know a Dr. Sheldon Cooper?" Wolowitz asked.

Penny couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her lips. All three men looked at her. She dropped her eyes.

"N-no…" Leonard stammered, he cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"Really? Well see the reason your name came up, is because a neighbor saw you leaving Dr. Cooper's apartment a week ago." Det. Wolowitz said.

Penny walked up to them; she looked at Leonard, "why were you…" she shook her head and looked at the detective. "What does this have to do with my husband? Are you investigating a murder?" she asked. Her voice wavered.

Det. Wolowitz watched her talk carefully. "Sadly… did you know him?" he asked. "Dr. Cooper?"

Penny's eyes went wide. "No…" she whispered before she stepped back and sat on the couch. "Just want to know how my husband is linked to a murder." Penny glanced at Leonard.

Det. Koothrappali stepped forward, "Dr. Cooper was reported missing when he wasn't showing up for work. Well there was a welfare check-"

Penny stood up and let out a loud cry. She couldn't hold it together. "Is Sheldon dead!?" Penny asked. "How did he die?"

"We don't know. We actually didn't find his body… just evidence of a struggle." Det. Koothrappali said.

"What?" Leonard asked. "Then why are you hear?! I left his place alone! He wasn't with me and he was alive when I left." Leonard said with relief.

Det. Wolowitz looked away from Penny, "you were seen leaving his place later that night as well." He stated,

Leonard's face paled. "Well unless you actually have evidence against me… I suggest you leave." Leonard finally said.

The detectives glanced at each other, but they couldn't stay. "Very well…" Detective Wolowitz said.

Both men left.

Leonard shut the door; he looked at Penny who had started to cry.

"You killed him?!" Penny asked, she nearly shrieked.

Leonard's eyes went wide. "Keep it down! I did no such thing!" he whisper shouted at her.

Penny shook her head. "Why did you?" she stood up and kept shaking her head. She couldn't even finish her thought.

"I didn't kill him! But I would have every right to since he was fucking my wife!" Leonard barked.

Penny stood there. She lifted her eyes to him, "so I should just kill all the whores you sleep with each month?" she asked.

Leonard's jaw dropped. "Well I wouldn't have had to if my wife would put out and not to some skinny freak!" Leonard shouted.

Penny slapped him across the face. "Shut up." She said in a low voice.

Leonard glared, "I'm going to work." He walked to briefcase and grabbed his jacket before he turned and walked out.

The door slammed and Penny dropped to her knees crying.

"You don't think the wife did it?" Raj asked after he took a bite of his burrito.

"No… I mean how many women kill the man they're having an affair with?" Howard asked.

"Good point." Raj had to agree. They were parked on the street eating lunch and watching a house.

"Plus did you see how broken she was?" Howard asked. "She was absolutely devastated."

"We just need to find more evidence, an old lady seeing a figure carrying a rolled up carpet out of building in the dark isn't the best evidence." Raj pointed out.

"That's why I want to see if he takes us to the body." Howard got distracted when he saw someone leave the condo and walk onto the street. "There's Miss Penny." He said.

They watched her get into a cab that had pulled up moments ago, it drove off and soon after, Dr. Hofstadter left the building and walked around to where his car was parked.

"Here we go." Howard said as he started up the engine and they followed him.

* * *

Weeks pass and there's no break in the case. Penny has been sleeping at Sheldon's place; she hired people to clean up the blood on the carpet.

Leonard is at NYU, doing a lecture when the police come in and arrest him for murder.

"You have no proof!" Leonard shouts as the uniformed cop handcuffs him.

Det. Wolowitz smirks, "we found a body… and you led us to It." he almost laughs at the shocked look on Leonard's face. "Take him away boys." He's practically dragged away.

The evidence against him is the eyewitness account, but the damming evidence is what they find in a field some 25 miles outside of the city. In oil drum, the human remains are only bones, but they find a few things that belonged to Dr. Cooper: his watch and part of his shoe. What sealed the deal was Leonard's business card in the bin.

Shockingly, the jury takes pity on the wife; they see the husband as the villain and well… 25 to life, with the possibility of parole in 15 years (his lack of criminal record made the judge be slightly lenient.)

Penny files for divorce right after that.

* * *

It's a month later and Penny has sold the condo, she'd been staying in Sheldon's loft for that time, but she was ready to move. She's going back to LA, she quit her job and she just wants to be left alone.

The apartment is in Pasadena, a little place with one bedroom on the fourth floor. She moves in right away and gets a job at a coffee shop. She has a cat, a black cat with green eyes.

Penny's making her way up the stairs when she sees that someone is moving in across the hall. She stops and peeks in the door. Boxes line the space, a brown leather sofa is in the living room. She recognizes a statues and she thinks that is odd.

She finds herself entering the apartment because she sees into some open boxes and she sees things she knows, an action figure, a box of comics. She's confused and almost near panic.

"I hope you're not mad at me." His voice says behind her.

Penny jumps and spins around. There he is, Dr. Sheldon Cooper, only he is a little scruffier looking. Penny gasps and steps back in shock.

Sheldon reaches out and grabs her, before she falls. He holds her to his chest and looks down at her. "I didn't plan this… never crossed my mind until he smashed that bronze replica of Batman over my head." Sheldon says it softly. His blue eyes searching hers.

Penny is still in shock but his words are finally getting to her. "So you faked your own death?" she asked confused. She wonders if she should feel mad. However, she's not mad.

Therefore, she kisses him.

Later… much later, after they've made up for lost time. He explains some things. That the same friend that helped his head wound also got him what he needed to fake his death… no one was killed for it.

She again does not feel guilty, she knows she should and maybe one day she'll think of Leonard and tell him she's sorry. But for now, she'll just be happy.

 _ **fin**_


End file.
